Kirai, Suki
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Benci dan cinta. Perbedaannya bahkan lebih tipis dari kertas./"Sakura-chan, ehm... Suki da yo!"/"Aku membencimu."/"Eh?"/Saat Sasuke memilih Sakura, si pinky ini malah mencintai buku-buku itu. Perasaan yang tumbuh karena dua hal absurd yang disebut 'pelajaran' dan 'perpustakaan'. Keduanya ada dalam diri Sasuke dan Sakura. — AU, sodara-sodara! Sasuke semi-OOC, maaf! SasuSaku gosong!


**Kirai, Suki**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sekelas. Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar. Sangat pintar malah. Tapi, ada perbedaan di antara mereka. Sasuke memiliki IQ tinggi, sedangkan Sakura adalah siswi yang rajin.

Karena itu, Sasuke sering bersantai saat pelajaran. Ia menganggap semuanya enteng. Memang benar, sih. Sekalipun ia tidak belajar seserius siswa lain, ia tetap mendapat nilai tinggi. Tidak seperti Sakura, yang hanya memiliki daya tangkap kuat. Suatu saat, pasti kemampuan itu akan hilang kalau tidak diasah.

Di saat Sakura sedang belajar serius, Sasuke malah terlihat hanya membalik-balikkan halaman buku. Di saat Sakura panik, Sasuke malah dengan tatapan biasa membaca bukunya.

Sungguhan. Sakura membenci Sasuke.

 **.**

Sakura mendatangi bangku Sasuke. "Hei, Uchiha," panggilnya, namun ogah untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku pinjam catatanmu."

Sasuke segera menyerahkan catatan miliknya. "Ini," katanya, lalu Sakura menerimanya. Ia berdiri dan berkata, "Tidak biasanya. Kita duduk berdekatan, tapi baru kali ini kau menyapaku."

Yep, Sasuke duduk tepat di depan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik badan. "Kau tahu? Ini sangatlah terpaksa." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bohong." Ia menatap Sakura yang baru saja memasukkan catatan miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Kirai da!" ungkap Sakura tegas. "Uh... Tak ada yang bisa dipinjam catatannya selain dirimu." jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Sasuke tersenyum gembira. "Wah, berarti aku adalah penyelamatmu, ya."

Brak!

Sakura meninju meja. "Tak usah berlebihan, ya!"

"Hahaha," Si pemilik mata onyx itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Gomennasai."

"Huh!" Sakura membuang muka.

 **.**

Sakura mengembalikan catatan Sasuke. "Ini catatanmu. Arigatou."

Sasuke menerimanya. "Kau tidak mencium-cium bukuku saat menyalinnya, 'kan?" tanya sang Uchiha sambil menyeringai.

Sakura kaget sekaligus kesal. "Nani ka?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!" serunya dengan kebencian yang mendalam, bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya dan matanya yang berkilat-kilat. "Menjijikkan!"

"Fufu," Sasuke mendengus misterius. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lihat saja nanti."

Bzzt!

Muncul urat di kepala Sakura. "Apanya yang _'lihat saja nanti'_? !" Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hendak menghantam Sasuke. Tapi, ia menahan itu untuk menjaga sikap. "Aku membencimu, ya! Sekalipun kau jenius dan memiliki banyak penggemar, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu dari penggemar-penggemar bodohmu itu! Cih!" omelnya dari hati yang terdalam.

Setelah mengoceh seperti itu, Sakura pergi ke luar kelas dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang arogan dan sok itu.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura dengan seringaian yang lebih tajam. "Selamat datang, Sasaran-ku. Aku akan mengubah perasaanmu padaku dalam waktu singkat."

 **.**

Hari ini pelajaran matematika. Guru yang mengajar tiba-tiba membuat tes mendadak. Satu per satu siswa disuruh maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Saat tiba giliran Sakura, ia tiba-tiba terpaku, tak bisa menjawab. Padahal, ia yakin sekali sudah mempelajari materi itu kemarin malam.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ketika hampir menutup spidol dan menyerah, Sasuke melancarkan bisikannya dari jarak dua meter di belakang Sakura. Si Uchiha itu memberitahu _clue_ yang membuat Sakura kembali ingat pada jawabannya. Akhirnya, ia dengan lancar dapat mengisi jawaban dari soal sang guru. Kebetulan, sang guru juga tidak sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura, melainkan melayani seorang siswa yang bertanya tentang suatu soal.

Sakura duduk ke bangkunya dengan bersungut-sungut. Ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak ingat penyelesaian soal yang sangat mudah tersebut. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke, tak rela mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Mungkin iya di saat seperti ini. Karena itu, Sakura berencana memberikan sesuatu keesokan harinya untuk membalas 'kebaikan' Sasuke itu.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah.

Saat kelas sudah kosong—setidaknya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di kelas, Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia tidak langsung menunjukkan sesuatu itu pada Sasuke, namun menyimpannya dulu di laci.

Sakura sengaja mengulur waktu sampai Sasuke hampir benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. Ia sengaja (sok) merapikan buku-bukunya dan menandai halaman-halaman buku yang berisi materi untuk dipelajarinya nanti malam.

Sret.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sakura melihat itu dan cepat-cepat ia masukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Lalu, ia mengambil sesuatu dalam lacinya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah menggandeng ranselnya, menatap bingung pada Sakura.

Sakura bisa membaca tatapan Sasuke itu, dan akhirnya ia langsung menyerahkan barang tanda terima kasihnya.

Sasuke meraih benda batangan itu dari tangan Sakura. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, sambil menatap pemberian Sakura itu.

"Kau buta, ya?" sela Sakura, lagi-lagi kesal. "Itu coklat, baka!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Sakura-chan," Ia melambai-lambaikan cokelat itu. "Maksudnya, ini untuk apa? Bukankah Hari Kasih Sayang masih enam bulan lagi?" Tentu saja, ia penasaran, mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba baik padanya.

"Shannaro!" Sakura meninju meja Sasuke. "Itu hanya tanda terima kasihku," ungkap Sakura akhirnya, namun masih tak sanggup menatap Sasuke. Ia melihat ke arah dinding kelas di belakang Sasuke. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan guru _killer_ kemarin."

Sasuke melongo sejenak. Akhirnya ia ingat kejadian itu. "Ooh. Hahaha," Ia melepas ranselnya dan memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam ranselnya. "Sou ka."

Merasa sudah cukup, Sakura kembali ke bangkunya. _'Entah kenapa aku sangat nge-blank_ _kemarin. Padahal...'_ batinnya, teringat lagi pada insiden kemarin. Saat ia gemetaran sambil berpikir, saat keringat dinginnya hampir bercucuran deras, saat ia terpaku dan hampir menyerah.

"Padahal, itu mudah sekali, lho."

 _'Eh? Apa?'_ Sakura terkejut mendengar celetukan Sasuke barusan. "Argh, itu mudah," elak Sakura, kembali menyusun buku-bukunya. Sasuke menunggunya di dekat papan tulis. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan sabar. "Ya, itu mudah bagimu yang jenius! Tapi, aku..."

"Aku memperhatikanmu, kok," Sasuke tersenyum sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Yep, _style_ keren yang biasa terlihat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Seharusnya itu mudah juga bagimu. Tapi, entah kenapa kau nggak bisa menjawabnya kemarin."

 _'Iya, sih. Aku ingat betul cara menyelesaikan soal kemarin,'_ batin Sakura, memandang sampul depan buku cetak matematikanya sejenak. _'Bahkan, itu materi yang kupelajari kemarin malamnya. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ Ia memasukkan buku itu agak kasar, dengan perasaan menyesal.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa diam? Kau memikirkanku?" selanya, tak sengaja.

Sakura tersentak. _'Ya! Itu dia!'_ serunya dalam hati. "Eh? Apa? Nggak, kok!" tolaknya mentah-mentah, dengan pandangan kesal menatap Sasuke. "Siapa yang mengatakannya? Itu sangat-sangat tidak mungkin!" Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Keras kepala sekali, sih." ucapnya, berjalan perlahan ke pintu kelas.

"NANIII? !" Sakura tak terima. Ia mengenakan ranselnya, bersiap mendatangi Sasuke.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke berhenti. "Nanti, kau datang ke rumahku saja, ya," ajaknya. "Aku ajarkan materi serupa, tapi dengan tingkat yang lebih sulit."

Sakura mendekati Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha sialan!" rutuknya dengan keras, tepat di belakang Sasuke. Pandangannya terlihat sangat kesal dibanding kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

Sasuke membentuk _evil smirk_ sebentar. "Jika tidak datang, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan nilaimu." ancamnya dengan nada serius.

"Ap—Hei!" Sakura salah tingkah. Ia berpikir, Sasuke itu jenius. Tanpa usaha pun, Sasuke bisa menguasai beberapa materi dalam waktu singkat. Sedangkan dirinya, hanya diberkahi kemampuan otak yang 'sedikit' lebih dari teman-temannya. Ia tetap harus berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Kau tidak berkuasa atas itu sekalipun kau jenius!" serunya, mengancam balik.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, seakan-akan ucapan Sakura barusan bisa ia lawan dengan mudah. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berniat mengejar nilai-nilai di kelasnya. Hanya saja, dengan konsentrasi normal pun, ia bisa melampaui Sakura dan teman-teman ambisius lainnya dengan mudah.

Sakura merenungkan hal itu. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya memang akan selalu kalah pada si jenius dari Uchiha tersebut. Entah kenapa, dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sang Haruno terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke barusan, walaupun tidak secara langsung ia mengatakannya. Tentu saja, karena Sasuke sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Sakura menutup pintu kelas, lalu pulang. Di perjalanan, ia berusaha berpikir jernih untuk menghilangkan pikiran tak menentu soal ajakan Sasuke tadi.

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu (oleh Sasuke) tiba. Sepulang sekolah, Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dulu untuk makan siang. Ia berganti seragam dengan pakaian formal ala remaja. Setelah pamit pada kedua orangtuanya, Sakura berangkat dengan terpaksa.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, tak disangka, Sakura disambut dengan sangat baik, alias tak sesuai perkiraannya. Ia pikir, semua anggota keluarga Sasuke bersikap arogan juga. Namun, genetik dari sifat tak selamanya menurun pada satu keluarga, demikian kesimpulan Sakura.

Mulai dari ayah Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku mengintip dari balik korannya sambil mengucapkan salam pada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senang.

Melewati dapur, ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, juga memberikan salam pada Sakura sambil mengurus masakan untuk makan siang mereka. Begitu pun, Sakura membalasnya dengan riang.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia punya kakak laki-laki juga, bernama Itachi. Kakaknya masih berada di sekolah jam segini, karena sudah kelas 12. Mereka akan mengikuti ujian nasional tahun ini, karenanya ada les tambahan di sekolah.

Setelah berkeliling rumah selama kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah pintu yang bermotif biasa. Pintunya, sih, biasa. Tapi tidak biasa lagi saat Sasuke mendorong pintu itu ke dalam alias membukanya.

Terlihat sebuah perpustakaan besar. Besar sekali, setidaknya menurut Sakura. Banyak sekali buku-buku di dalamnya. Ada lima kolom rak, dan masing-masing kolom terdiri dari tujuh baris rak. Tidak hanya di rak saja, dinding ruangan itupun dimodifikasi juga menjadi rak. Jadi, setiap sisi sampai ke sudut ruangan itu diisi penuh oleh buku-buku. Ruangan yang sempurna sekali bagi seorang jenius seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura berbinar-binar memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang disebut perpustakaan itu. Keluarga Uchiha ini punya perpustakaan sendiri. Sakura mengidamkan hal itu dari dulu. Tapi, ia ingat pada luas rumahnya yang tidak memadai. Alhasil, ia menyimpan buku-bukunya di lemari buku dan buku-buku lama di dalam beberapa kardus.

Sakura _ngebet_ ingin melihat semuanya. Ia minta izin pada Sasuke untuk berkeliling sejenak. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memperbolehkan. Sementara Sakura mengagumi semua bukunya, Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang dekat pintu sambil mengulang pelajaran hari ini.

Sakura berjalan ke arah rak yang bertuliskan 'KIMIA' di atasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, lalu berbinar kagum, "Uwaaah. Suki—daisuki da!" serunya gembira.

"Suki mo!" sahut Sasuke agak keras, bermaksud untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke dengan _sweatdropped_ -nya. "Maksudnya buku-buku ini, baka! Bukannya dirimu." Ia kembali membolak-balik salah satu buku kimia yang diambilnya itu.

Sasuke menutup bukunya. "Ah, padahal sudah berharap!" celetuknya, menaruh buku di meja di samping sofa tempatnya duduk.

Sakura membaca daftar isi buku itu, namun masih mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Padaku?" tanyanya, tak yakin. "Lebih baik pada penggemar-penggemarmu saja!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Aku tidak berminat pada mereka. Aku maunya dirimu." ungkapnya, sangat-sangat frontal, pemirsa!

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh bingung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke spontan berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. "Kau... Wajahmu tidak merah," Ia menghampiri Sakura. "Biasanya, jika cewek memendam rasa pada cowok yang disukainya, akan _blushing_ saat mendengar gombalan."

"Heeeh?" Sakura menatap takut dan tak terima atas pernyataan Sasuke barusan. "Jadi, kaupikir aku menyukaimu, begitu? Jangan harap!" tolaknya, mengibaskan tangan berulang kali. Lalu mendengus tak peduli.

 **.**

Selanjutnya, Sakura semakin sering ke rumah Sasuke. Ia jatuh cinta pada perpustakaan super lengkap milik Sasuke dan keluarganya. Pernah suatu hari, sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung meminta Sasuke untuk langsung datang ke rumahnya.

Orangtua serta kakak Sasuke, Itachi, juga senang dengan kehadiran Sakura. Mereka senang Sasuke dekat dengan gadis yang pintar dan berbakat seperti Sakura.

Berulang kali Mikoto menawarkan Sakura untuk menginap sehari saja di rumah mereka. Tapi, Sakura menolak dengan sopan. Begitu juga saat Sakura ditawarkan untuk makan bersama Sasuke dan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sakura beralasan bahwa ia orang yang tidak cepat lapar dan bisa makan sendiri di rumah.

Sakura bersiap untuk pulang. "Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Itachi-niisan?, dan Uchiha- _san_ , ittekimasu," pamitnya, membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ia tersenyum senang.

Itachi, yang berdiri di samping Sasuke membalas ramah, "Dou ita, Sakura-chan. Lebih seringlah datang ke sini."

"Hai, Itachi-niisan," Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku berharap punya perpustakaan seperti milik kalian, agar tidak merepotkan lagi. Karena aku terlalu sering berkunjung ke sini." ungkapnya, menggaruk pipi karena merasa tidak enak.

"Eeeh, daijoubu!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Aku bersyukur punya perpustakaan itu, sehingga kau bisa ke sini setiap hari!" ujarnya antusias.

Sakura _sweatdropped_. Ia berpamitan lagi, lalu pergi pulang. Sasuke dan Itachi melambai-lambai sampai Sakura berbelok. Fugaku dan Mikoto melanjutkan rutinitasnya, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura-chan, 'kan?" tanya Itachi, menghadap ke Sasuke

Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa menghadap ke Itachi. Ia masih menatap belokan arah Sakura pulang tadi. Wah, wah.

Itachi menaruh telunjuk di dagu. "Kenapa tidak coba 'menembak'-nya?"

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. "Besok akan kucoba!"

"Waa, hayaku naa~" Itachi terbelalak. "Ganbare yo!" Ia mengacungkan ibu jari.

Set

Sasuke mendongak sedikit, sebab Itachi lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. "Arigatou!" Ia turut mengacungkan ibu jari, ditambah dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke seperti biasa. Kali ini sore hari, karena Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan tugas fisikanya. Fisika! Sakura rajin sekali!

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke ruangan 'surga' itu dan menemaninya sampai puas. Tapi kali ini, sambil membaca salah satu buku, Sakura memakai _headset_. Mungkin hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih rileks. Spontan, Sakura menggumamkan salah satu lagu dengan indah.

Sasuke mendengar itu. Ia mendelik dan mendekati Sakura. "Bagus sekali suaramu, Sakura-chan, sekalipun hanya bergumam." pujinya tulus.

Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangan. "Arigatou." balasnya singkat.

Sasuke menopang siku kanannya di rak. "Sugoii da," pujinya lagi, memandang Sakura kagum. "Sakura-chan cantik, pintar, bisa bernyanyi pula."

"Pintar?" Sakura melepas salah satu _headset_ -nya. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan memeluknya. "Kau jenius, lho! Aku hanya bagian yang sangat kecil dari dirimu!" timpalnya, agak tidak terima.

Sakura berdiri tegak lagi. "Sakura-chan, ehm..." Bola matanya berputar ke segala arah. "Suki da yo!"

"Hah?" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Sakura membuang muka. "Aku membencimu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, itu dulu," potong Sakura, berusaha menjelaskan. "Karena perpustakaan ini, aku jadi dekat denganmu. Aku merasa ilmuku bertambah," Ia berjalan ke rak lain sambil meniti beberapa judul buku. "Kau memperbolehkanku meminjam beberapa bukumu. Kalau aku belum paham juga, kau mengajariku. Kau tidak seburuk yang kukira, dulu."

Sasuke masih di tempat. "Jadi...?" Ia menunggu jawaban Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura balik badan, kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Aku juga menyukaimu," Ia menjulurkan lidah dengan lucu. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"... Aku lebih menyukai buku-bukumu. Bagaimana? Kau tidak kecewa, 'kan?"

"Kecewa. Kecewa sekali. Padahal, aku ingin kita pacaran."

"Maji?!" Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia mengangguk setuju.

Terdiam sejenak. Sasuke terdiam. Jarang-jarang ia menemui gadis 'tsundere gagal' seperti Sakura. "Kau menerimaku, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya, masih kurang yakin.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama," Sakura menyentil poni Sasuke yang menjuntai di dahinya. "Omedetou."

"Pfftt, 'Uchiha-sama'?" Sasuke terkikik. "Kenapa tidak 'Sasuke-kun' saja?"

"Shannaro!" Sakura _ngambek_ , lalu berpura-pura mencari buku di bagian rak di hadapannya. "Itu hakku, tahu."

"Ehehe," Sang Uchiha menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Wakatta!"

 **.**

Karena hari sudah malam, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Seperti biasa, awalnya Sakura melancarkan beribu alasan untuk menolak. Tapi, Itachi memaksa Sakura untuk mengiyakan. Akhirnya, gadis Haruno itu pasrah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri sambil memeluk salah satu buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan milik keluarga Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum dan membatin, _'Benci dan cinta. Perbedaannya bahkan lebih tipis dari kertas.'_

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Heyooo, SasuSaku, nih! XD**

 **Betewe, happy birthday, my baka-fake otouto! Semoga nggak semakin bodoh dan nggak narsis lagi. Semoga menjadi nggak lebih jahat dari sekarang! *belepotan* Semoga bisa meniru kerennya Sasuke *beuh...*, bukannya cuma ikut-ikutan doang -_-**

 **Sudah, segitu saja basa-basinya. Ini hanyalah hadiah untuk doi. Tapi hadiah juga buat S-Savers. Go SasuSaku! Go canon-pair(s)! I love canon-pair! Yang setuju, review, ya! *lah?* Semoga senang, yaa :')**


End file.
